


Tabitha is a helicopter parent, Byrdi is a biker, and other modern au woes

by Grimmalkerie



Category: Brother Swan (Webcomic), No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Other, Tabitha wears a pantsuit, only hopefully more realistic, pretty much that cliche uwu theyre all school children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmalkerie/pseuds/Grimmalkerie
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets and oneshots (oh my) all concerning various brother swan and no evil characters as they deal with both each other, and mundane tasks.AU co-concocted with the lovely, magicalballerinaprincess on tumblr. Not written in chronological order.





	Tabitha is a helicopter parent, Byrdi is a biker, and other modern au woes

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little bit of parental neglect/ animal abuse. Both are implied but not mentioned. This was written forever and a half ago, but I hope to edit some of the fics in this for posting. c:

Charles is mad. Charles is always mad. (Mad about what? Mad about him? Not doing what he says, or doing it too well?) Latae thinks about it for a second, then decides it isn't worth wasting brain cells over if it's always true. Goes back to poking his frog instead.

It lets out a defeated ribbet. He pokes it again. 

Somewhere he hears his name, and he thinks it's his mother calling him for some job or activity- something better than half obedient frogs who refuse to do what they're told at least- only she's actually calling someone else, and it's actually over the phone. He doesn't catch all of it- just bits and pieces (something about more honors classes? Why? ) but this is normal for him and he really doesn't care. He’s long since stopped paying attention. Whatever Tabitha wants, she gets.

(Besides does fourth grade even have honors classes? And isn't it a little strange to make him skip a grade when he's already having enough trouble in math as it is?)

(His teachers say he’s lucky he hasn’t been expelled. He thinks it’s lucky they haven’t been fired yet. School is honestly such a waste. They should just let him stay home. He has other things to worry about. Like frogs. Like Charles.)

He turns to his frog only to find that it's gone.

He doubts it's coming back.


End file.
